


Best Laid Plans

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 KinkBingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), But the sexy kind, Dom Dean Winchester, Eggs, Fluff, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sub Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel loves the way Dean takes care of him, always trying new things and new toys. Tonight is one of those nights that lead to Castiel being tied down, fucked, played with, and taken care of afterwards.ORThe one where Dean uses sex eggs on his sub and Cas LOVES it.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhell/gifts).



> Written for the prompt of SEX TOYS for the spnkinkbingo  
> Also for my lovely friend on her birthday! This one's for you JJ! I hope you enjoy is.

Castiel whimpers as Dean continues to peg his prostate over and over again with pinpoint accuracy. His thighs shake and his back is slick with sweat. They’ve only just begun and Castiel is already right on the edge. 

“Please, Dean. Please.”

“I have so much planned for you, baby,” Dean grunts out, punctuating his words with hard thrusts. 

All Castiel can hear over his own panting is the sound of skin slapping against skin as Dean fucks into him. Castiel’s hands tighten where they’re tied around his own ankles, digging his nails into his skin as the pleasure continues to bring him higher and higher. He’s so fucking close. 

“Not. Yet.” Dean grits out before he stills. Castiel lets out a moan as he feels Dean’s cock twitch, unloading inside his ass. 

“No. Please. Please, Dean,” Castiel begs, his voice coming out in sobs. 

“No. I’m not done with you yet, baby.”

Dean pulls out slowly and it makes Castiel’s body shudder. He lets out a whine as his hole flutters, feeling too empty now. Castiel listens as Dean shuffles around the room before coming up behind him again. Dean’s hands run up the back of his thighs before rubbing his back. 

“You still feeling okay, baby?”

“Yes. I’m good,” Castiel answers, his voice coming out slightly hoarse and broken. He wants everything Dean will give him. 

Dean’s hand brings something to Castiel’s mouth and he instinctively opens, taking it into his mouth. “Get that nice and wet, Cas.” Whatever’s in his mouth is kinda round and has a slight give to it. Castiel racks his brain for what this is but before he can come up with anything, Dean’s demanding it back. He spits it out, quickly looking down to see a brightly colored egg in Dean’s hand, shiney with his own saliva. 

“Holy fuck,” Castiel murmurs, rubbing his face against the sheets as the egg touches his ass. 

“Open up,” Dean murmurs as he places another egg to Castiel’s lips. Castiel takes it into his mouth, whimpering as Dean ever so slowly pushes the first egg into his ass. He can literally feel his ass swallow the egg. 

Castiel spits the egg in his mouth into Dean’s hand again before another replaces it. It goes in a cycle, egg in his mouth, then another egg in his ass. Over and over. Eggs slide across his prostate, filling him further and further. Castiel lays there, almost in a daze as Dean fills him up. 

“God,” Dean murmurs, his voice filled with wonder. “Look at you take all of these, Cas. So fucking perfect. So beautiful.”

Castiel lets out a whimper. Dean’s thumb sits against his asshole, holding the eggs in. He slowly rubs around the hole and it feels too good. “Shit, Dean. You’re gonna make me come.”

“Not yet,” Dean says instantly, his voice leaving Castiel shaking. Fuck. He wants to be good. He grits his teeth, holding his orgasm back by sheer force of will. 

The pressure against his hole vanishes as Dean sits back on his heels. Castiel opens his eyes, looking back as best as he can and watches Dean stroke himself, eyes glued to Castiel’s ass. 

“Alright, Cas. I want you to push. Wanna watch you push those eggs out, baby.”

Castiel relaxes his muscles. Taking a deep breath, he pushes. He moans as he feels the first egg stretch his hole wide before dropping onto the bed. Oh fuck. It feels so good! 

“Another one, Cas.”

Castiel concentrates on the feeling of each egg slowly sliding free from his body. His ass making obscene squelching noises with each new egg leaving. He feels so open, so exposed under Dean’s watchful gaze. “Oh fuck,” Castiel whimpers as he feels the eggs pushing past his prostate on their way out of his ass. 

“So fucking sexy, Cas,” Dean groans, the sounds of his hands sliding over his cock filling Castiel’s ears. “I’m so close, baby. Keep pushing. Show me that perfect ass of yours work.”

Castiel groans as he bears down again, pushing harder than he has so far. The last egg starts to crown when Dean’s other hand touches the small of his back. “Freeze right there,” Dean grits out. 

Castiel pants against the bedsheets, trying to hold the egg perfectly still, half of it still inside while half hangs out. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean murmurs as Castiel feels warmth slash against his backside. “Fuck.”

Castiel can’t stop himself anymore. Knowing Dean’s getting off on watching Castiel throws him over the edge. His ass pulses, pushing the final egg out as his cock twitches, spurting his cum all over the bed sheets completely untouched. 

Castiel’s body goes limp and he breathes out a sigh at finally coming. His mind is blissfully silent as he floats on endorphins. He faintly feels Dean clean his ass of his cum. He frees Castiel’s wrists and ankles, rubbing them gently as he goes. 

“There you are, baby,” Dean murmurs as Castiel finally opens his eyes. They’ve rearranged while Castiel was floating. His back is against Dean’s chest, his body a relaxed pile of goo between Dean’s legs. Dean’s arms wrap around Castiel’s middle, holding him tight. Castiel lets out a content sigh, letting his head fall back against Dean’s shoulder. 

“You were so perfect, Cas,” Dean whispers and the praise fills Castiel up with content pleasure. His cheeks warm as his body relaxes somehow further. “You did everything I asked so well. I’m so proud of you.”

Castiel closes his eyes, letting himself revel under Dean’s attention and gentle hands. Something cool touches his lips and he opens immediately, letting Dean help him drink. The cool water slides down his throat, quenching his thirst. “Thank you,” he manages to whispers before he leans his head back again. 

“So beautiful for me, Sweetheart.” Dean’s slide up and down his chest. “You took everything I gave you. God, Cas. I wish I would have recorded it so you could watch it too cause it was that amazing.”

Castiel runs his nose along Dean’s throat as his mind gets even foggier, this time with sleep. Soft lips press against his temple, mumbling out, “I love you, Castiel,” before he’s drifting off in peaceful sleep.


End file.
